I'm Still Here
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Summary: A few weeks after the events of "I'm Done", Marinette's parents have decided it's time for her to take a break outside of Paris by going to China to visit her maternal grandmother: Hua Cheng. While there she meets her grandmother's friend, Persephone, an old woman who has an ancient secret of her own.


**AN: Okay, so I know I said a while ago after I finished "I'm Done" that there wouldn't be a sequel and for a while, I was going to uphold that, but then I got an idea and decided to go along with it by writing this out. I don't know if it will be as good as "I'm Done" but we'll see. And on a side note: I would like to express how humbled I was when everyone started giving me so much love for that fic. I know it's not perfect and after rereading it I was laughing my butt off since there were a lot of weird sentences and odd choice of words. No doubt that this will have similar problems too, but I'll try to look out for any grammar mistakes. :D**

**By the way, this is more or less an AU since I didn't write Marinette as the new Guardian of the Miracle Box. I like Master Fu and I think any more drama in this series will give poor Marinette a stress ulcer so I'm going to keep him here for both plot convenience and just because I can. XD **

* * *

Chat was delighted when his lady called him to request an early patrol. Having a chance to see his beloved Ladybug, Chat took off across the many rooftops to their favorite spot in the whole city: The Eiffel Tower. It was a beautiful monument, the symbol of Paris as a whole. When thinking about Paris the first image that came to anyone's mind would be the tower.

Ladybug was waiting on one of the large iron beams, standing tall with an air of confidence and grace that made his heart melt into goo. He purred upon his descent, approaching his lady with suave fitted for a knight, complete with a gentlemanly kiss on her knuckles- before she pulled her hand away of course.

"Are you done, Kitty?" She giggles, her bluebell eyes sparkling with mischief and relief.

"My Lady, it's great to see you, I was _feline_ down until you called." He grins when she groans and rolls her eyes.

"Well, it looks like you're back to your old habits then, Tom Cat. I just wanted to get patrol over and done with before..." She stops herself short casting a worried look down to the streets below. Dusk was settling now and several lights had blinked on. The lights bulbs lining along the lengths of the Eiffel Tower glowed to life, casting warm rays on Ladybug's face, making her look as if she were made of gold.

Chat's heart would have melted at the sight if he hadn't picked up her hesitation. "My Lady?" He reaches out a delicate claw to politely brush across her red shoulder. "Marinette?"

At the sound of her true name, Ladybug quickly shook off her dazed look and offered Chat a tolerant smile, one he's seen plenty of times when she is faced with Chloe's fangirling.

"I'm fine." She says, yet her eyes were telling him a different story. Chat wasn't the brightest, he knows he's the clown in their duo, he was meant to ease the tension during a fight, to help make the matter smaller and more tolerable for himself and Ladybug. However, he wasn't afraid to step up and take charge. When Ladybug began second-guessing herself in their first fight against Hawk Moth, he knew he had to assure her that she was right for the job.

She needs him again. "Ladybug, is something wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen with you-know-who?"

Ladybug winces and hugs herself. Several weeks ago, Lila had finally gotten what was coming to her. She had revealed herself as a liar to not only everyone in their school, but to everyone who had watched the Ladyblogg that day. Her reputation was ruined forever. It was a bittersweet victory for Marinette who had been at the receiving end of Lila's lies and deception. After the truth was set free to her former friends, they had tried to apologize for their actions, sadly it was too late for them.

Lila had turned Marinette's former friend against her. She had dragged her name through the mud and made others treat her like dirt. Not only that, but Lila took her deceitful ways to another level, breaking into Marinette's home and stealing her diary. Threatening her. Framing her. And the only person who had stood by was Adrien, but he hadn't been much help until later on. Marinette didn't blame him though; Adrien had been homeschooled most of his life and he never once had to deal with bullies as she had. In the end, Marinette knew she needed to remain strong, knowing deep down inside that Lila would pay for her actions one way or another.

Alya, Nino, and all of her other classmates were heartbroken after that. They did try to make up for their actions, but Marinette wasn't going to have it. She couldn't bring herself to trust them again. What they did shatter her beyond repair and even though she managed to pick up the pieces, she knew that another blow like that would kill her.

Sighing aloud she looks to her friend, "Chat." He watches her intently, greens eyes aglow. "You probably already know that I've been stressed lately."

That was an understatement. He had seen his lady get sick at school just after lunch and then rush off to the restrooms to purge her food. There were times where he, as Adrien, had to sneak in with her and comfort her during these episodes. It didn't last long and the sickness she has been feeling wasn't every day, but it was common enough that everyone came to him for updates on Marinette's health.

"My parents want me to visit my grandma in China."

He perks up with renewed interest, "That sounds like a good idea. How long will you guys be gone?"

"It's just going to be me. They think that me going out of the country will calm me down, especially since Hawk Moth's back from his vacation. I don't want to leave, but it's not like I can just tell them that I'm Ladybug. They've been worried about me a lot more lately and it feels like I'm cornered. If I leave then you'll have no one to fight the akumas with. Not only that but fixing the damage will be harder. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Her eyes began to flicker with tears. Chat immediately threw his arms around her in a warm embrace. Ladybug leans in, allowing herself to relax and be taken care of in his hold.

Chat pulls away after a few minutes to fix her with a level look. "Marinette, don't worry about Hawk Moth, or akumas or any of that stuff. This is about your health. I don't know if anyone else has noticed it, but I can tell you're sick. If you need a vacation that's fine, no one will hold it against you. I'll keep an eye out for akumas and if I need to I can ask Master Fu to lend a miraculous or two to fight Hawk Moth's baddies."

"But how will you cleanse the Akuma? And the damage? I don't think any other miraculous can do that."

"Don't worry about it. We'll make it work, Princess. I just want you to go back to being your sweet, Marinette self; my partner."

Ladybug's eyes widen, from the looks of it his words had hit their mark. She smiled gratefully and pounced on him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and squeezing him close. Chat sighs happily, relishing in the feel of his lady hugging him back. It wasn't common, but he found himself over the moon whenever she instigated their physical affections, even if they were just platonic. He'll take what he can get.

"You're the best," she whispers in his ear, "How can I ever make this up to you?"

He could think of a few things, but Chat holds his tongue and smiles at her in response, "All I want is for you to get better."

Ladybug nods and pecks his cheek, "Thank you."

"Of course, bugaboo."

* * *

Their patrol didn't last too long and by the time Marinette had snuck home, it was close to 10 pm. After setting her purse down, Marinette fell face first in her soft bed, sighing at it's welcoming cushion. She could easily fall asleep right here, right now, but sadly there was work to be done.

A small knot formed in her stomach. Despite Chat's insisting for her to take a vacation, Marinette was still worried about leaving Paris. She knew that her miraculous was the only one that can cure akumas and fix whatever damage that was caused. Not to mention if Chat were to come out and tell everyone in Paris that she was absent then Hawk Moth would have a field day.

"Tikki."

Hearing her name called, the red kwami zoomed out of Marinette's purse in a streak of pink light, floating over her master's head curiously, "Are you alright, Marinette?"

"I'm fine." The heroine sighs, sitting up in her bed to hug her knees to her chest, "I'm just worried about this trip. I've never left Paris before... Well, I have but that was when I was like three and before I was-"

"Ladybug." Tikki finished nodding her small head, "I know it's frightening, Marinette, but you shouldn't worry too much. Everyone needs a break and you're no exception."

"But what about Paris and Hawk Moth?" She swipes her midnight bangs away from her eyes reaching further back to touch her earings. "I don't want to leave Chat alone. Hawk Moth has gotten stronger since Mayura showed up."

It was true, while the bearer of the Peacock miraculous didn't show up often, it was clear that when she did she always gave them a run for their money. Much like with Alya and Nino, Mayura was someone Hawk Moth could call on if he needed the extra muscle. Mayura has proven more than once that she wasn't just a pawn in Hawk Moth's plans; no she was his partner. If he couldn't get the job done then there was no doubt she would continue forward with their desires to have the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous.

"I'm sure Master Fu will be able to help." Tikki said, "Have you thought about asking him for help?"

Marinette nods, "I have, but I don't know if he'll be okay with me leaving."

"It's for your health, Marinette. Master Fu will understand completely."

Master Fu was a very wise and understanding man who has seen his fair share of problems. Marinette knew he wouldn't object to her leaving for a little while, but what if he wanted her to give up Tikki and being Ladybug while she was away? She didn't want to leave Tikki, but when it came down to it she might have to. Everyone wants her to go on this trip, but if she does then the most logical step would be to give up her miraculous until she returned from China.

"Tikki, I know everyone is worried about me and I appreciate it, but if Master Fu thinks that Ladybug still needs to be around then you might have to be given to someone else until I get back."

Much to her surprise, Tikki nods, "I understand, Marinette, but I'm more worried about you."

A warm feeling flooded her chest. Marinette reaches out and cuddles her kwami against her cheek, "You're the best, Tikki."

* * *

The next morning, Marinette woke up earlier than usual. It was Saturday and while she would love to enjoy the extra hours of sleep, the need to visit her mentor was the top priority. Grabbing her things and racing downstairs, Marinette took an apple from her kitchen (this time making sure it wasn't made of wax) and a chocolate chip cookie for Tikki before heading to the front door.

As she hurried out, her mother called from behind the glass counter. "Marinette, where are you going so early?"

The teen freezes in place for a moment, her mind racing to find a suitable excuse. "Um... I'm- off to see Adrien! Yeah, he needs me to help him with some modeling stuff and um... fix a few stitches in his hat."

Her mother cocks her head to the side, "Adrien doesn't wear a hat."

"It's for a modeling gig-gottagoseeyoulaterbye!" With that she rushed out, slamming the glass door shut behind her.

Sabine blinks before giggling and shaking her head, "That girl, she's always up to something." Then she returns to her work recounting the money in the register and noting it down. Next to the digits were several ladybug drawings and pictures of a tiny creature with a large head and two antennas. Sabine giggles again, "She's always up to something..."

* * *

The train ride to Master Fu's home was uncomfortably quiet. Since it was so early hardly anyone was onboard and Marinette found herself plagued with thoughts of her trip, her miraculous, Hawk Moth, and more. She didn't want to give up anything, but it seemed like the only option. Being without Tikki for two weeks was going to feel like an eternity.

She walked in since Master Fu gave her an open door policy. If she ever needed anything from him she was welcomed to drop by at any time. Entering the main living quarters, Marinette wasn't surprised to see her elderly friend meditating. The smell of lavender incense was strong, with her friend humming quietly in every exhale he took. Marinette had meditated with Master Fu on a few occasions after a lot of insistence from Tikki and Chat Noir. While Chat wasn't too familiar with meditation he knew that it was a common practice in China and other Asian cultures. Chat had explained he was studying Asian cultures as part of his hobbies. It was interesting because Adrien studied Chinese too.

Too bad that was the only thing Adrien and Chat had in common.

Knowing that Master Fu didn't like being interrupted, Marinette slipped off her shoes and sat down to wait for him to finish. She didn't have anywhere else to be and it gave her time to look around and take in his home decor. It was simple and not something that anyone would suspect to house the Miracle Box.

"Oh, Marinette, I wasn't expecting you here." Said Master Fu after finishing his meditation. Wayzz zoomed out from his sleeping spot in an old book of matches to meet Tikki and the two kwamis flew off to another part of the room.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced, Master Fu." She said, shifting uncomfortably on the floor. Master Fu immediately took note of this, "Is something the matter?"

"Well..." Taking in a deep breath, Marinette began to relay everything that had happened to her, from Lila's bullying and lies to her being expelled, then Lila being exposed, until now where she was expected to go to China for personal reasons. She decided to skip out on the part where Lila learned Marinette was Ladybug.

"-And my parents want me to go to China to stay with my grandmama as a personal vacation, but I don't want to leave Paris unprotected."

Master Fu hums, nodding his head, "And do you trust Chat Noir to protect Paris in your absence?"

Marinette bobs her head, "Of course I do, but I'm the only one who can clean Hawk Moth's akumas and fix the damage..." She trails off for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. It hurt to suggest this. She didn't want to be apart from Tikki. Her precious kwami was not only the very being that allowed her to become Ladybug, but she was her best friend. "...I-I think it would be best for you to choose a temporary Ladybug w-while I'm gone." Her eyes began to sting, hot tears growing in the back of her eyes. '_Stay strong, Marinette. You have to stay strong.'_

Silence falls over Marinette and Master Fu. Dreaded, terrible, ugly silence. Marinette can hardly stand it. She watches him as he watches her; Master Fu's brown eyes staring deep into her bluebells searching for something. What it was she couldn't tell, she did her best to keep herself from faltering; wanting Master Fu to believe she was serious about this and would not waver easily. This was her decision and Tikki accepted it wholeheartedly.

Master Fu leans back, shattering the silence with a soft sigh. He strokes his whisp-beard thoughtfully, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Marinette swallows thickly, she tries to keep her eyes focus solely on the Great Guardian but darts her gaze away.

Master Fu continues. "I understand your predicament, Marinette and I agree with your family that you need a break. However, giving up the Ladybug Miraculous, even if it's to protect Paris, can have detrimental consequences. I don't trust anyone more with such a powerful miraculous than I do you. I could try and find a new bearer, even if it is temporary, but I must know if that is what you truly want. Can you look me in the eye and say without any hesitation that this is what you want."

_'Just say 'Yes', Marinette.'_ She orders to herself, her heart beginning to race as Master Fu stares down with his kind face.

She can't lie to him. He was her friend, she trusts him with her life. "No." She sighs in defeat, her shoulders slumping, "I don't want to, but I don't want to leave Chat alone to fight off Hawk Moth."

Master Fu nods in understanding. Hawk Moth's akumas were getting strong and more frightening with each passing day, and to top it all of, Hawk Moth had an ally he could call upon when the need arises. Mayura wasn't a simple villain either, she had powers that were very similar to Hawk Moth. Marinette had every reason to be cautious and in other cases, he would have agreed.

_'But,'_ Master Fu thought, glancing at his pupil. _'She needs her rest.'_ Marinette's aura used to be a soft pink shade that outlined her figure, but now it had darkened to a dull pumpkin orange with worry and stress. And it wasn't her aura that had changed either. Marinette's entire demeanor was different. Her hair was dull and limp, her skin pale and slowly developing a yellowish tint to it, not noticeable until he saw her up close. And then there were her eyes.

When Master Fu first met Marinette he noted to himself how vibrant and excited her eyes were. She was a bit skittish, but there was this eager energy glowing behind her pretty blues that reminded him of himself when he was a young teen. She had this inner wild, untamable excitement like a new foal kicking and neighing.

Now her spark was gone. She was sad, almost broken. He could see Marinette was still fighting to keep herself afloat. He could see that every day she was fighting an uphill battle to keep herself standing tall, and while it worked in defeating Lila, the aftermath was draining the life out of her. She needed this break more than Paris needed Ladybug. Plus, it wasn't like there weren't other ways to cure an akuma.

"Marinette." He called gently drawing her eyes to him, "Let me ask you this: When birds migrate for the winter do you think they fly without pause?"

She shrugs, "No, I don't think so."

"Exactly. Every creature needs time to rest and renew their energies, even kwamis get ill from time to time. You are no exception. There is nothing wrong with taking a break, even if it's for a few weeks. If you don't want to give up your miraculous than take it with you."

"But Master Fu-"

He holds up his hand to stop her, "There are other ways to cure an akuma, Marinette. Of course, yours is the most straight forward method, but regardless I have ways to cure akumas, and sentimonsters as well. As for the damage, I'm sure Paris can survive on its own. There are several ways to fix the damage without magic. If I break a cup, will I need your miraculous cure to pick up the pieces?"

Marinette shakes her head, "No, but that's just a cup. If it's something bigger than it will take longer to fix."

"True," he agrees, "But once you return then you can fix the damage done. Hawk Moth isn't going anywhere and if he suspects that you're missing then he might not want to waste his magic to find you. Hawk Moth's goal is to use both your miraculous and Chat Noir's miraculous to grant his wish. You and Chat Noir have done a great job at protecting Paris and yourselves, and if Chat Noir needs to he can come to me for help."

It felt as though a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Marinette stifles a quiet sob from her lips. She won't be going to China alone, Tikki will be there with her. Marinette suppressed her upcoming sob and lunged forward to grab Master Fu in a hug, much to the Great Guardian's surprise, but he happily returns the embrace.

* * *

Marinette looks to her parents a deep hole growing in her chest. "You guys can't go with me?" She already knew that answer.

Sabine and Tom nod their head, "We're sorry, Dear." Sabine said first, reaching out to cradle her daughter's cheek in her hand, "We could only save up for one round trip and you need it more than us."

"Your mother is right, Marinette," Tom said his eyes flickering with tears. Even though he knew Marinette was going to return in two weeks, he couldn't help his emotions. This was his baby and this was going to be her first time on a plane by herself. No matter how old Marinette gets she will always be his little girl. "Do you need a big papa bear hug?"

Marinette smiles and opens her arms. Tom picks her up with ease, squeezing her tight in his big arms before gently setting her down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Marinette giggles at the pinprick feel of her father's mustache grazing against her skin. "Thank you so much." She croaks through her tears, "I love you both."

"We love you too, sweetie." Sabine whimpers, she too takes Marinette in another hug. Shushing Marinette when she begins to cry. "It's only two weeks," Sabine assures, even as her voice begins to break. This shouldn't be so hard for them. Marinette was a big girl now, she was more than capable of handling herself.

It was finally time for Marinette to leave. The plane was set to take off at noon and while it was only 10 she still had to go through security and luggage check before stepping onto her plane. Saying goodbye was hard for the family, but they managed to pull through it with the knowledge that it will only last two weeks. Two weeks Marinette will be in Shanghai, China, hopefully enjoying herself and getting spoiled by her grandma.

As Marinette ascended the escalators, her rolling suitcase sitting by her feet she heard a chirp. It was from Adrien, **"Hey Marinette, I'm sorry I'm not there to say goodbye. Father wouldn't let me and you know how strict Nathalie and the Gorilla are, but I hope you have a great trip and get plenty of rest. You're an amazing person."** He tags the end of his text with a grinning black cat emoji.

Marinette smiles then looks down at her parents waving goodbye with tears in their eyes. She whimpers and waves back to them. _'Two weeks. I'll be back in two weeks.'_

* * *

The ticket said R16 and after looking around she finally spotted said seat. Since there was no one there, Marinette decided to take the window as it allowed her to view the outside world. The plane was still sitting on the ground, but she could hear the engine purring, gentle, rhythmic vibrations humming against her pink flats.

There were only a few people on board, most were still in the security line getting their luggage checked. Since she was by herself, Marinette carefully opened her purse and Tikki poked her head out, her large blue eyes shinning curiously.

"Pretty exciting isn't it, Tikki?" Marinette whispers casting quick looks around the isle to make sure no one was within hearing range. Tikki nods, "I've never been on a plane before."

"Even though you're over 5000 years old?"

Tikki giggled quietly, "Planes are fairly new, Marinette. Plus, I can fly on my own."

That was true, Tikki didn't need to be on a plane to travel, she could easily go anywhere she pleased. "Do you have enough cookies? If not I can buy you some more when they bring out the snack cart."

Tikki shakes her head, "I'm fine, besides didn't they say that airplane food is terrible?"

Marinette giggles, "Yeah, but that's only in movies."

"Excuse me."

She jumps and immediately closes her purse again, her face exploding in red. "Y-Yes?" The person standing next to her seats was an old lady, probably in her mid to late 80s. She had long white hair pulled into a bun with a few wisps curling out.

The old woman smiles politely at Marinette and gestures to the empty seat next to her, "I'm supposed to be in row R16 but I can't read the signs very well and I believe the stewardess said it was here."

"T-This is R16."

The old woman smiles in relief, "Ah wonderful! I was worried my old eyes and ears were going to fail me again. Oh well, I hope you don't mind us being sitting buddies, my dear."

Marinette shakes her head and shifts her purse so it was in her lap. "Not at all, go ahead and sit."

"Thank you." The old woman carefully lowers her self to the dark blue chair and sighs shifting around until she was comfy. Then she lays her can down on the floor behind her feet. She smiles at Marinette, "I'm Thelma by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm Marinette."

"Marinette," Thelma tests the name and giggles to herself, "I used to have a friend named Marinette. Such a lovely name, I believe she told me it means, 'To Rise.' Is that right?"

Marinette shrugs, "I'm not sure."

"Oh well," Thelma says contently, "I hope you don't mind me asking, Child, but is your family on the plane too?"

Marinette shakes her head, "No they're back in Paris. I'm going alone to visit my grandma in China."

"How lovely," Thelma hums happily, she probably would have said more but it became obvious the old woman was growing tired. She leans back in her seat with a soft hum and begins to drift.

Marinette looks back out her window, watching people scurry across the lot, some driving several carts full of luggage to the back of the plane.

A bing from the speakers above caught her attention. "Attention passengers this is your captain speaking, I would like to thank all of you for choosing Airway Travels and I hope you enjoy your flight. In a few minutes we will ask you to turn off all cellular devices, but for now, please direct your attention to our stewardess: Mary who will be demonstrating safety procedures on this flight."

The woman upfront followed through a series of demonstrations, pointing out the exits and showing everyone how to apply their oxygen masks, as well as their life vests.

Marinette watched out of courtesy but didn't pay too much attention to her too busy thinking about China. Her grandma luckily spoke some French, but there was going to be a language barrier between them. Hua Lang was a wonderful person in Marinette's youth, she could remember on Christmas her mother would call Marinette's grandma and they would exchange loving wishes for the holidays. From what Marinette knew China didn't celebrate Christmas, they had something called Chinese New Year that was very similar to Christmas, but Chinese New Year was in January, not December. Still, it always sounded like her grandma appreciated hearing them.

Grandma Hua was an old widow who lived in Shanghai all of her life. She married when she was 19 and had only her daughter Sabine Cheng. Chinese women didn't get the surname of their spouses, rather the children would get the husband's family name. So Grandma Hua kept her name as Hua Lang, while Marinette's mother was given the surname Cheng. It was interesting as Marinette had a double surname, Dupain-Cheng.

She leans back, feeling the plane vibrate a little beneath her as it prepared for take-off. She looks out the window, sees the way the world was turning itself before it began to roll past her window growing steadily faster and faster, soon they rose off the ground, gliding upwards at a slanted angle. Her stomach and other internal organs are gently pushed back under the force of gravity before the plane made it to its desired height and flies horizontally, easing the weight in Marinette's body.

Thelma doesn't stir at all, too deep in her sleep to be bothered by the take-off. Marinette decides to follow her neighbor's example, settling down for a nap. Since this flight will be several hours, not to mention the different time zones, she would need all the sleep she could get. The seat she was in wasn't comfy, but it will suffice until she could sleep in a real bed.

Of course, Marinette could not sleep for a total of 11 hours straight, she had to occupy her time. She spent most of it crocheting with a wooden hook (her mother advised her to avoid bringing in anything metal or sharp-looking) and talking to Thelma. The older woman was sweet and had a fairly large family who lived all across the globe with three sons, a daughter, twelve grandchildren, and seventeen great-grandchildren.

She also slept a lot. With this flight being a non-stop flight, Marinette decided to get as much sleep as she could and dozed off in quick naps to prepare herself for the massive time-change that was going to accrue once she arrives in China.

Ten hours into their flight, Marinette wakes up to the sound of the captain speaking over the speakers, "Attention passengers, this is your captain again. If you look out your window or your neighbor's window, you will see we are now beginning to fly over China. It will be another hour before we land in Shanghai."

She looks out her small oval window and sees thousands of lights glowing below. It looked as though the entire city was on fire. It was both beautiful and intimidating. She wonders how she could ever relax in a place that looks so busy. She starts to fall asleep again, her head leaning against the cold window she starts to drift.

A bright flash snaps her out of it. Fire. She sees several blazes flashing outside of her window and shooting past the plane like a meteor before it dissipates out of existence.

Marinette strains her eyes to see it again, but whatever that had been was gone for good. Glancing at Thelma, the old woman still asleep, Marinette reaches for her purse. "Tikki." She whispers carefully, keeping her voice soft so only the kwami could hear her. "Did you see that?"

Her tiny friend yawns cutely, pulling herself out of sleep and rubbing one of her eyes with a tiny red paw. "See what?"

Marinette bites her lip. Tikki hadn't seen it. That should have been obvious as her kwami has been in her purse the entire time. "Never mind." Marinette sighs.

"Attention passengers, please take your seats as we are about to land."

_'Two weeks. It's just two weeks.'_

* * *

**Yes, I'm back with the sequel. I don't know when I will update this, but I'll do my best. There are no promises, but I've had this idea and am finally going to see about writing this. :D Hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading! **


End file.
